


A Joint Assassination

by ericsonclan



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet and Louis team up with another pair of assassins for the first time.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha & Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730554
Kudos: 6





	A Joint Assassination

**Author's Note:**

> (By Linnea)

Violet’s hair blew in the wind, her grey hood laid carefully behind her. She took a deep breath. This was the first request from the Order that told them to work with another pair of assassins. She glanced over at her partner who was busy giving all his attention to a stray dog who seemed very appreciative of the pats. Its tongue ran up his freckled face, causing him to giggle. “We’ll need to move in a few minutes, Louis.” Violet’s eyes scanned the area looking for the other pair.

“Okay, just give me one more minute.” He replied, scratching the top of the dog’s head. Well, if they had a few minutes, now was as good a time as any to check her weapons again. Sliding her hand down to her side, Violet opened a pouch, checking to see if all the smoke bombs were there. After that was done she looked towards her wrist, making sure the hidden blades were in good condition. 

Her eyes wandered over to her left ring finger. There lay a burn that had scarred over. It was a sign of her never-dying loyalty to the Order. She glanced over towards Louis. His white robes blew in the wind. The silver cape over his arm embroidered with gold made him stick out. He wasn’t built to be an assassin. She honestly wondered why he had even joined the Order in the first place, but she was too afraid to ask. Afraid that the answer would have something to do with her.  
_I need to focus._ Gently, she pulled her hood on again. “It’s time.”

Louis looked up, his expression turning more serious, tossing his hood back over his head. Slowly they made their way through a crowd, weaving through them before ducking into an alleyway. There standing in front of them were two people cloaked in the same assassins garb. Violet and Louis looked towards each other, giving a small nod before Violet led the way. Barely above a whisper, she spoke. “Nothing is true.”

“Everything is permitted.” responded the one in a moss green cloak, her golden brown eyes connecting with Violet before she removed her hood. Her eyes continued to search Violet’s, expecting her to give the same respect that she had shown. 

Violet complied, throwing back her hood to which Louis followed suit. His dreadlocks swayed back and forth when he did. The assassin that stood by the other’s side glanced up. The ornament on her upper breastplate shook as she unveiled the hood on her teal cloak. She had a long black braid that disappeared within her cloak. 

Violet felt overwhelmed all of a sudden. Quickly, her gaze fell to the ground. But not before noticing Louis’ expression displayed prominently on his face.

“I’m Louis.” her partner blurted out, his attention focused on the moss-cloaked assassin. 

She looked at him warily before speaking. “Clementine,” Her attention turned to Violet. “And you are?”

“Violet,” she responded, looking towards Clementine’s partner. “She is?”

“Prisha.” She seemed focused on Violet for some reason.

“Now that the pleasantries are over, let’s focus on our mission. You two already know it, right?” Clementine asked, hoping for confirmation.

“Of course! We enter the compound near here and take out our mark.” Louis replied, looking somewhat proud that he knew the plan.

“Then let’s not waste any time.” Prisha remarked. Placing their hoods back on, the pair started to scale the nearby wall, quickly reaching the roof of the building.

Louis and Violet followed suit albeit a bit slower and less gracefully than Prisha and Clementine. The four of them silently walked across the rooftops, timing their jumps perfectly to not bring anyone’s attention on them. Within minutes they stood looking over the compound. Guards surrounded the area doing their rounds, repeating the same pattern again and again. The four studied the pattern and came to the conclusion that they would have to take out the guards in order to slip into the interior building.

“We’ll take the left side.” Violet suggested to the other pair who seemed to be in agreement.

“Then we’ll take the right. Meet us by that tree.” Clementine’s finger pointed to a jagged, overgrown tree by the front of the inner building. 

Louis and Violet nodded before sliding down the side of the building, landing in a nearby bush. A guard soon appeared nearby. Louis swiftly wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing until the guard’s body went limp. Dragging the unconscious body into the bush, he looked over to see Violet moving over to another shrub. In one fluid movement she hit the back of a guard’s head with a rock she must've found lying nearby. Pulling the man into the shrub, she concealed her presence once more. It made their job harder, but they had made an oath to each other when they had joined the Order to never kill unless absolutely necessary. 

Suddenly something caught Louis’ attention. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a knife fly through the air, impaling a guard’s neck. Clementine grabbed his body, tossing it into the bushes while Prisha snuck near another guard who seemed to be taking a short break. Using both of her hidden blades, she thrust them into his back, digging deeper until he fell forward. Wrapping her arms around him, she hid him in the nearby shed. 

“Focus.” Violet’s voice startled Louis. She had returned back to the bush he was in, leaves falling as her grey cloak brushed against them. 

“Right, sorry.” 

Soon the duo cleared their side, slipping beside the tree. Prisha and Clementine were already there. Suddenly a light shone from a guard’s lamp.  
_Shit. I missed one._ Violet slid into a bush before wrapping her arms around his neck, knocking him out. Louis looked over with concern before his expression softened when Violet stood back by his side.

“You don’t kill?” Prisha asked, a curious expression on her face.

“Only if it’s necessary.” Violet’s answer seemed to intrigue her, but Clementine drew back their attention.

“Our mark should be in the garden out back. Prisha and I will climb to the roof and make sure there aren’t any more guards we need to worry about.”

“Okay.” Violet started to sneak forward, Louis right behind her. She could tell that he was tense. His expression was stone cold and his body stiff. He always hated this part. Quietly they entered the garden, ducking behind a row of roses. Violet looked up at the other pair who signaled that it was all clear. 

Taking the initiative she snuck behind the target, sliding her hidden blade across his throat. He was dead within seconds, his blood gathering around his body in a pool that she sidestepped. Motioning towards the others, she led the way as they escaped the compound. Their mark had been eliminated. The four made themselves scarce, appearing back in the alleyway they had met in.

“I’ll report to the Order that it has been done.” Clementine stated, wiping the blood off her dagger. 

Violet simply nodded.

Within seconds the other team had disappeared.

“Well, they were interesting.” Louis commented.

“Yeah. But I doubt we’ll see them again.” Violet leaned against the wall, lifting up her head. 

“Yeah. You’re probably right.” He looked a little sad at admitting what was most likely the truth. After all, a pair of assassins rarely paired up with another team. Their paths would probably never cross again.


End file.
